Misoka's Secret
by RoseyFox
Summary: It's just like the title says. Misoka has a dirty little secret he has kept from everyone. He thought he could keep it hid but when the group returns to the moon for a victory celebration he's secret is blown big time! What will everyone's reaction be? Wi
1. Chapter 1

_**Misoka's Secret **_  
**By: RoseyFox**

**It's just like the title says. Misoka has a dirty little secret he has kept from everyone. He thought he could keep it hid but when the group returns to the moon for a victory celebration he's secret is blown big time! What will everyone's reaction be? Will they they all return to earth together?**

Hello I'm back this time I'm taking a whack at Crescent Moon. If I mess up on something please forgive me. It's been 2 years since I've read the whole series and I only own up to book 2. If I mess up let me know in a NICE way. I don't like bashing.  


**Chapter 1**

I can't believe we get to go back to the Moon!" Mahiru squeaked happily. "And this time we get to party! I hear the Moon Palace throws the best parties!" Akira said at a fast pace wagging his tails. "Do we have to go?" Mitsuru whined. "I can't wait to see those moon beauties." Nozumo gushed. Oboro chuckled at his house mate's reactions. He turned to Misoka who hadn't said anything about wonderful news. He had a stern look on his face as he spaced out. "Misoka?" Oboro whispered pulling him back into reality. "Huh?" Misoka asked looking up at him.

"Do you like the idea of returning home?" Oboro asked smiling at the young genesis. "Somewhat returning home always sounds good." Misoka said. Oboro glanced at the group who were talking about what to do when they arrived. "You'll have to face it sooner or later Misoka. I suggest sooner rather than later." Oboro suggested walking off to tell Katsura the news. 'He's right I need to face it. But how will the others react to it?' Misoka wondered as Nozomu strolled over.

"So we finally get to see the great palace without having to sneak around." Nozomu said stopping in front of the distracted Misoka. "Yes I'm sure you all will enjoy it." Misoka said sitting down in the booth. Since Misoka had actually lived there everyone gathered around him popped out questions non stop.

"What kind of food do they have?" Akira buzzed. "Many different things anything you can image." Misoka answered knowing that would be his question. "What kind of entertainment do they have?" Nozomu inquired. "Same as here dance, music, singing. It depends on the festival." Misoka replied. "Ohhh I can't wait." Mahiru squealed happily. "We'll have to notify your customers about the week absence." Nomozu said as the other began to set up. "Yes but you what they says absences makes the heart grow fonder." Misoka said heading to the stairs to get changed into his uniform.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Just step though the portal Princess." Oboro said walking her up to the mirror. She stuck her hand out letting it gently slip though the water like surface. Mitsuru grabbed her hand she glanced up at him with a flushed face. He had a soft touch of red to his cheeks. "It's least scary with someone by your side." Mitsuru muttered. They then stranded though disappearing into the dark murky liquid. "How cute!" Nozomu chuckled as Akira jumped though the portal shouting, "Weeee! Look out below!"

Nozumo just silently followed. Misoka took a deep breath staring at the mirror taking an unwilling step forward. "Things always look the darkest before the dawn." Oboro whispered stepping beside him. "Yes you can face it Misoka." Katusra cheered on. The three of them stepped though the mirror together. They appeared at the entrance of the palace outside staring at the grand wooden doors.

"There you are! Come we must get you ready for the festival. "A short purple haired middle aged woman said approaching them with a clip board in hand. She took them to a tailor on the way passing tons of people who were setting up tables, booths and a stage for the festival tonight. She separated Mahiru and Katsuru from the guys sending them into another room. Ten servants flooded in and began taking their measurements and such. Then five left then returned with lavish, expansive kimonos.

Once dressed the servants left. They went into the hallway and were met the girls. Mitsuru began to blush heavily. (This isn't about them so there isn't gonna much about they're relationship sorry.) She saw his and looked down copying his blush. Nozomu and Akira chuckled and dragged them off. Oboro and Katsura entwined their arms and followed behind Misoka who trailed the others. Arimo their guide with the clipboard jogged ahead of them to guide them to met the Emperess.

They passed by the construction again. This time the people stopped and began cheering and clapping. A few whistles broke the air. Nozuo and Akira took their bows waving. Mitsuru disappeared behind Oboro who waved like the King of England. Mahiru was sandwiched between Nozumo and Akira now trying to hid. The people began to bow to her. "O-Ohh n-no please don't." She stuttered. Misoka glanced over the crowd searching for any familiar faces then his eyes fell on the stage. Where a group of dancers were returning to practice. He began to space out again until Oboro's touch brought him back again. "Come on Misoka." Oboro said in his soft father like voice.

They were taken to the Emperess who expressed her gratitude and invited them to return when ever they would like. Shirogane actually behaved for once. Clinging to his mother almost the whole time. The Emperess had gained much of her strength back. (I can't remember if she died so she's alive in this. But hey who says I can't bring her back to life? You can do that in animes and fanfics.)

They spend an hour with the Emperess she talk to each one on one. Several of her ladies in waiting were they to assist her. Some began to help Mahiru trying to give a popular hairdo. It was almost like they were friends. "It looks good on you." Mitsuru muttered when they were done. They gave her a wave ad a small flip at the end. Misoka felt two eyes staring at him. He turned around and saw his aunt but she was now talking and looking at a fellow lady in waiting.

But she glanced his direction quickly glaring at him. Misoka glared back then turned back to his friends. He received a knowing glance from Oboro and a questioning one from Nozomu. (I can't remember if he got slapped by her in the manga.) He just shook his head and went back to sipping his tea.

The bells rang notifying them it was time for the festival to start. They headed outside where they were seated at a long table above the rest. The Emperess sat in the middle to her direct right was Oboro and the group to her left Shirogane and her ladies in waiting. The table right under then were other members of the royal family and generals. As everyone filed in and took their seats the lights began to dim.

Once everyone was seated and quiet the curtains on the stage to the left rose up. Five actors stood on the stage. In 5 minutes the gave a quickly and small overview of the 6 month battle that the Moonlight Warriors had been though. Claps thundered though the courtyard as the curtain fell .The Emperess then rose up.

"My people for years we suffered from the sickness inflicted on us by the humans but now we're are well .Let's us forgive what the Earth dwellers have done and embrace this time and peace and the Earth Dweller. Princess Mahuri please stand." Mahiru did as she was told. "My poeple I give you the Princess from the legend and our great survivor and her Knights! Raise please her brave Knights. Misoka, Nozumo, Akira and Mitsutu!" They all rose and they were all applauded and cheered at. "Now, time for dinner! And more theater!" She said after it calmed down. (I suck at speeches).

Food was brought out on hundreds of plates. Misoka wasn't not joking. They was food from all over the Earth and Moon. Everyone filled they plates and began to enjoy as the lights were dimmed again the curtains was raised. A young girl about 19 walked out. She was in what looked like jeans and a baggy t-shirt while everyone in the audience wore their best kimonos. She approached the mike and looked around before saying anything. "Fellow Moonites I'm Karin Murasaki.

Fellow Moonites it's finally a time to be joyness and happy while the braves were in Japan finding the TearDrops I was in America while there I learn many great and important lessons. One thing I learned is diversity is needed to survive this is my favorite lesson so I've tried to add this in everything I do even my dance. I made this dance to express diversity." Karin said with no errors. Her fellow onto the group gingerly on Mahiru it seemed. A fast pitch song started up as a bunch of dancers flooded the stage all dressed in many different colors and strange customers from all over.

Karin did a back flip and landed in the middle and break to started to do a techno like dance. Even with all of them doing different foreign dances it seemed to flow. Some dancers switched from one style to another. Adou switched partners and became a foursome then became individuals. After 4 minutes the music stopped and dancers stopped in a photo finish. Karin walked back to the mike and the crowd roared for more. "Thank you. "She huffed out then left the stage with the dancers.

"That was incredible!" Mahuri exclaimed. "They were so cool!" Akira exclaimed. Oboro leaned over and whispered to Misoka. Nozumo stared at him wondering. "What did he say?" Nozumo asked making Misoka jumped a bit. "Nothing just how the new generation is really opening up to new ideas." Misoka lied. Oboro's words still fluttered around his head. "She really has bloomed well." 'He's right Karin has grow so much in many ways. That's why I must set her free.' Misoka thought sipping his wine.**Well that's it. Stay tune for chapter 2. Please rate and review much thanks. If you wish to add any ideas you're welcome to leave them with your review.  
Thank you again bows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. bows I couldn't wait to start on chapter 2 and get it to you guys. So here it is I hope you enjoy it. Oh I forgot to mention something in chapter 1 Misoka is drinking wine . He's 21 don't worry no underage drinking in this fanfic.**

**Chapter 2**

Karin came up on stage 2 more times to introduce a group and their dance. She performed in other dance but less complicated. But when she came out a man followed her. "Hello again man you're guys are gonna get tired of me by the end of this." She joked making everyone laugh. "She's so open up there. She acts like she's only talk a small group instead of a huge crowd. I would be so nervous." Mahiru said. "Some people can just take crowds." Nozomu said as Karin partner walked up and introduced himself as Akoshi. A slow soft music began to play.

They danced together twirling and intertwining with each other. "It's so pretty! I've never seen anything like that before." Akira said wagging his tails. They dance was short compared to the previous performance lasting only 3 minutes. Karin partially ripped herself from Akoshi's arm when it was over. They had been just inched from each other's faces. "It looked very romantic." Nozomu said smiling.

Misoka glared at Akoshi making mental notes. Karin approached the mike again. "Now we'll have a 20 minute intermission." Karin said smiling exiting the stage. "She hasn't changed much." Misoka thought chuckling as she almost tripped down the stairs. "That was great." Uryu said smiling as Karin sat next to her. Uryu had been in a earlier performances. "Thanks but I wish Rakia hadn't broke his ankle yesterday.

I really didn't want to dance with Akoshi." Karin said filling her plate with food. "That's a lot of food. "Uryu said in her meek and soft voice. She was very thin compared to Karin and about as tall as Misoka. Karin's grumbled answered her as Karin guzzled down a cup of water. "I'm starving. I skipped lunch." Karin said as she began to scoff down her food ignoring the evil presence behind her.

"What did you say? "Chimoko growled flames surrounding her. "C-chimoko!?" Uryu exclaimed jumping nearly a foot in the air. Karin began to laugh. "You scare soo easily. U-chan. I said I skipped lunch. 'Karin said turning around to face Chimoko. Chimoko stood out in a crowd literally. She was very tall with bright red hair and eyes. She was a phoenix a rare thing on the moon. Her personality was... well overpowering to say the least.

"You're always yelling at us for skipping meals. Follow own your advice." Chimoko preached as Karin went back to eating tuning her out. "I didn't want to barf when up there. It's nerve racking sometimes." Karin said with a mouthful of food.

"Hey guys I heard some people say you can go up and talk to the heroes. Can we go?" Uryu pleaded. "Of course. Let's go." Karin said getting up and walking towards the table. Chimoko groaned following her muttering 'There she goes again." Karin let Uryu lead them as they approached the Emperess but Uryu ducked behind Chimoko once they got close. They bowed to her. "Good evening your majesty." They said in unison.

"Ahh wonderful performances today girls. I really enjoyed them." The emperess said with a smile. Uryu blushed up to her small black wolf ears. "T-Thank you. "She muttered. "Glad to be of service." Karin said bowing again. "Have you met the heroes yet?" The Emperess asked motioning to her right. "No ma'am that's why we came. "Chimoko said. They stepped to the right to allow others up and shook hands with Oboro.

"Wonderful, I haven't seen a performance like that in years." Oboro said. 'You were great! Fantastic!" Akira cheered wagging his tails and Mahiru nodded in agreement. "It was quite thrilling." Nozomu said taking Uryu's hand and kissing it. "Thank you. Later on we're having open stager feel free to come up and dance or sing." Karin said smiling at Akira's funny face. "Hello Princess it's a pleasure to meet you." Karin said bowing to her. Uryu quickly copied her. "O-Oh no please don't bow." Mahiru said shaking her hands.

"Alright" Karin said taking her hand and shaking it. "This is how Earthing say hi right?" Karin asked. Mahiru nodded shaking her hand. Then Karin turned to Mahiru's right where Misoka sat. "How was your journey to earth?" She asked smiling at him. He stared at her silently. Karin began to blushed stepping away. "Karin?" Chimoko and Uryu asked. Misoka began to raise leaning over the table like he was going to touch her face. "Mhhh excuse me I have to go." She said. She raced down the stairs and ran towards the stage. "Excuse her she ate too much she must have gotten sick." Chimoko said bowing then followed Karin with Uryu hot on her feet.

They found Karin in the bathroom her head pressed against the cool tile breathing deep her face still bright red. "Was them him?" Chimoko said placing her hand on Karin's shoulder. Kari nodded as her breathing returned to normal. "Him who?" Uryu asked looking between the 2. "Yeah that's him." Karin said. "Then why did you run from him?" Chimoko asked."Him who!" Uryu exclaimed.

Karin held up a white crystal hang around her neck with 2 crescent moon carved into it. The monos formed a heart with a shooting star though the middle. "He's my finace." She said. Girls who were in a arranged marriage usually wore a form of craved jewelry expressing they state of 'conferment. "Ohhh well Mr. Misoka is a very nice man." Uryu said hugging Karin who had moved away from the wall.

"No it's not that. I love Misoka. We grew up together but I'm terrified he'll leave me because I'm taller than him. I haven't seen since he left for earth 2 years ago. From what I hear he's completely different from when he left." Karin said resting her arms around Uryu's shoulder. Uryu could feel Karin shaking. "Well you'll have to face him sooner or later." Chimoko said making her look at her. "And if does leave you then it's his lost. You have plenty guys who'll jump to be your man. "Chimoko said squeezing her hand. Karin nodded recovering her front.

Everyone stared at Misoka with a questioning glance. 'I better go she if she's alright." Misoka said getting up. He began walking down the stairs. "Misoka!" Nozomu called following him. "What's going on?" Nozomu asked catching up with him. "Do you think I know?" Misoka asked not looking at him. "There's more to this than there appearance right? There's always something under the surface with you." Nozomu said.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Now excuse me." Misoka said. He went searching but could find them. Then he heard her voice over the loud speaker. He turned towards the stage where she stood with Chimoko. "Now Ms. Chimoko will sing and traditional love ballot. We have removed a few tables for a dance floor. Please dance if you wish." Karin said for anyone else the sadness would have be undetectable but to Misoka every word was soaked in tears. 

**Well that's all for now. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get chapter 3 ASAP. Thank you for reading bows See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey everyone thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took a while to get chapter 3 out to you. I hope you enjoy it. This is such a good chapter. )**

**Chapter 3**

Misoka was not able to get to Karin for the rest of the night. After the dance they was a pale and he had to sit back down in his seat. By the time he got to the stage and asked for Karin she had already left for home. 'I guess I'll have to go to her house tomorrow. Hopefully she hasn't moved in 2 years.' Misoka thought. He rose early not able to sleep for his mind was restless. He sat up staring out the window in a lavish room that he was sharing with Nozomu.

He sighed as he put his glasses on. "This would be easier if I could transform." He muttered he dressed. He put on one of his nicest button up shirts and tan slacks. "Where are you going so early?" Nozomu yawned as he rolled out of bed. "I'm going to look up some old friends." Misoka said taking the last bite of his apple. 'Misoka has friends?' Nozomu wondered as he picked up an orange from the fruit basket left as a present.

"You never said you had friends before." Nozomu said. "Everyone has friends. I just had a fewer than most." Misoka said as he headed out the door. He soon reached a small blue house. He checked the address. "Yup this is it." Misoka thought as he knocked on the door. The door was answered by a middle aged man with graying hair.

"Sir Misoka it's lovely to see. I;m sorry I couldn't greet you last night." The man said letting Misoka into the little living room. 'Barely changed at all.' Misoka thought as his eyes scanned the room. The furniture was still the same a few more painting were on the newly painted walls.

"It's alright Mr. Murasaki. Is Karin here? I wish to speak with her." Misoka stated turning back to Mr. Murasaki. "Oh no Sir Misoka she spent the night at her friend Chimoko's. But at noon she'll be at the stage to go over tonight's performances." Mr. Murasaki said.. (The festival lasts a whole week and every night there's different performances.)

Misoka decided to walk around until noon. Visit his old hang outs like a little trip down memory lane. This was fine by him this would allow him to think over what he would say to Karin. Karin meanwhile was at Chimoko. They were going to discuss the plans for tonight. But Chimoko was a little distracted by her boyfriend Tesura.

"(Sigh) She becomes such a bird brain when he's around." She muttered sitting on the stage. She laid down and began to stare up at the clouds. She slowly drifted off to sleep. She could feel a familiar prescient as she did so. Misoka was walking in courtyard heading back to thee room to tell everyone he would be out for the day. When he saw Karin laying on the stage.

"Did she come to practice and fall and hurt herself?' He thought as he ran towards the stage. For someone so small he read quite fast. As he got closer he realized she was just asleep. "How many times did I tell not to sleep in the middle of nowhere? She never learns. "He said shaking his head sighing.

He got up on stage and stood over her examining her. 'She has gotten so beautiful and tall.' Misoka thought sitting down beside her. She rolled on to her side mumbling something about Uryu. Her white crystal clanged as it hit the stage. He stared at it smiling. 'Does she ever take that off?" He questioned.

Last night when she was dancing the lights would catch it cause a small flash of light giving her performance even more dazzling. He reached for lightly pulling on the chain. Her eyes quickly flashed opened and sat up. Misoka sat there stunned surprised that such a small touch could awake her.

"Chimoko I said no touch!" She growled slapping the air and laying back down. Misoka began to chuckle trying to to burst int a full laugh. "I forget she talks in her sleep." Misoka said once his giggles had subsided. "I guess she doesn't like anyone touching my necklace." He thought gently figuring the edge of it trying not to disturb her again.

Misoka's mind began to race again. Filling with memories and things that might happen. "No Misoka, you can't have her. Ours mom set this up. She too good. Who Misoka sat there watching over her for an hour. "Oi! Misoka there you are!" Nozomu shouted. Misoka headed snapped up to see Nozomu jogging up to the stage.

"Shh,you'll wake her up. "He whispered getting up. "You're watching her sleep?" Nozomu asked a little freaked out. (As I;m sure the readers are. Sorry) "No!" He snapped blushing. " I'm protecting her from you. I'm making sure nothing happens to her. She's too trusting what if there was someone was to come up and kidnap her." Misoka said hopping down from the stage. 'Geez I hope she didn't do that in America.' Misoka thought. "Ohh , so she is an old friend?" Nozomu asked getting up on the stage. "He circled around her checking her out.

"Maybe don't think about it Nozomu she's taken." Misoka said partially hissing. "Ohh really? you in danger of sounding attracted Misoka." Nozomu smirked as Misoka blushed. Misoka was about to retorted his answer when they heard footsteps and laughter."Come one let's go." Misoka said grabbing Nozomu's elbow and dragging him into a near by elbow.

A few girls and a couple of boys one on crutches an ankle in a cast. "Hey! Sleepy head" A girl with short brown hair said shaking Karin. "Hn? Lirin?" Karin mumbled rubbing an eye sitting up. She stood up yawning and strengthening. "You fell asleep on the stage again." Uryu said smiling. "Oh yeah sorry. I was just to tired Chimoko kept be up most of the night." Karin said as they others began to sit up a table. Lirin laid 2 cheese pizzas on the table while Akoshi put a 12 pack of vanilla soda beside the pizza.

He tossed a 2 cans to Uryu who sat beside Karin. "You feeling better?" Uryu whispered as Karin gulped down the soda. "What Karin-chan isn't feeling well?" Rakia asked hopping over to them. "Ohh no I was just really nervous yesterday when we went and met the heroes and I almost got sick." Karin lied walking over to the pizza.

The group hung for awhile as everyone else showed up bringing more food and drinks. Chimoko and Tesura even showed up. Once the party was in full swing music floating out of the speakers as couples danced and people began top act goofy on weird songs. "Hey Karin." Akoshi said walking up. She was sitting on the edge of the stage spacing out. Her mind debating over the Misoka 'problem'.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him as he plopped down beside her. "You seem a little out of it." He said handing a new can of root beer. "Just thinking." She muttered opening the can. "If it's about last night. yes those were sparks you were seeing yesterday. Look I know you like me and I like you. So quit playing hard to get. "He said placing his hand on her tight. "If you behave you might get a very big surprise at the end of the week." He whispered sliding his hand up.

**SLAP!**

The sound filled the air easily overpowering the speakers. Karin jumped up pouring her soda all over him. "What the hell?" Nozomu muttered. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Better yet who do you think I am!?" Karin exclaimed standing in front of him off the stage. She was glaring up at him. "K-Karin?!" The other grasped. "You bitch!" Akoshi growled standing up.

"You should be honored I chose you." "Honored! HAH! Disgusted more like it! I have a strong, smart, and brave finace why in the 7 hells would I want you when I can have?" Karin snapped holding up her necklace. "I'm going for a walk!" Karin shouted up to the others then turned and stormed off. "Wait to go idiot!" Lirin exclaimed hitting him upside the head. "Karin is the captain of this team.

If she quits tonight's performance is gonna be non exsetant. Go apologize!" "No let her cool off for awhile." Chimoko said walking up. "Uhhh guys what about tonight's dance. No one else knows the Moonlight Waltz but me and Akoshi." Rakia said hopping over.

"Damn it!" Chimoko exclaimed throwing up her arms. 'Moonlight Waltz? She still dances that?' Misoka thought as him and Nozomu snuck off. "Where did she go?" Nozomu asked looking around once they were a good distance away from the stage. "Hmmmm follow me." Misoka said heading north.

They came to a small park with a few swings and jungle gym and some picnic tables. Karin sat in one the swings staring down at the ground. She heard they foot steps as the entered the wood chip circle. "Misoka?" Karin whispered standing up. It was quite a weird sight for Nozomu a girl just a hair shorter than Mahuri hugging Misoka, who just came to her shoulders.

"I heard what you said." Misoka muttered into her shirt. She pulled away looking down at him confused. "About your finace." He said a smile creepy across his face. She began to blush. "O-Oh that. Well I meant it." She said. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked as her gaze fell upon Nozomu. "Could we talk privately." She asked looking back to Misoka. "Ohh sorry sure. See you later." Nozomu said walking off.

'Dang! I wanted to see where that was going. I'll have to bug him later.' Nomozu thought. Karin walked over to the picnic table and sat on it patting beside her. "I heard you came back to the moon before. Well one of my friends saw and said you were completely different. I was afraid it was true and that you would leave me." Karin said not looking at him but up at the sky. "What are you crazy?! Why would I do that?" Misoka exclaimed making Karin look at him.

Misoka was always so calm and reserved he hardly ever showed his emotions. "I'll be truthful I came here to cut off the engagement." Misoka said. "WHAT?! You can't do that! I can't have anyone else! What did I do? Is it because I didn't follow you to earth?" Karin exclaimed. "Let me finish! It was nothing you did. It was me.

This form you see. This is me now. I can't transform anymore." Misoka said looking down in ashamed. (I can't remember if he gets that ability back. I know he can't for awhile.) "So? I like you for you your brain not your looks." Karin said hugging him. He didn't reply he just hugged her back. They stood there for a several long minutes.

**(Please stay tuned for chapter 4. I'll get it out ASAP! What will happen? Will these 2 loves birds stay together or will destiny drive them apart.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Nozumo headed back to the palace where he was met by a worried Mahiru and Akira. "Where were you?" Mahiru asked as they jogged up to him. "I'm sorry to have worried you princess. Nut Misoka was showing around his old hang outs." Nozomu said bowing. "Where is Misoka?" Akira asked his ears popping out.

"Well he's busy with a girl." Nozumo said grinning and walking by. "Misoka! No way!" Akira exclaimed following him. "It's true. Apparently he has a crush he wanted to see we ran into her near the park." Nozumo half lied. 'It's up to Misoka to tell them the truth.' Nozumo thought walking towards the rooms. He needed a nap.

"Do you think it's true?" Akira asked as they sat down at a table in the rec room. "What's true?" Mitsuru asked sitting beside Mahiru. "Nozomu said Misoka was with a girl." Akira said wagging his tail. Mitsuru shrugged. "Misoka is a guy." Mitsuru said. "What's that mean?" Mahuri exclaimed turning to face him.

"I mean just because he doesn't look it Misoka is a guy and like any guy has needs. "Mitsuru said calmly. "WHAT?! MITSURU!" Mahiru shouted shoving him out of the booth. "Hey I'm just saying." Mitsuru snapped standing up. "I've always wondered about Misoka since I met him. He's so cold and calculating can a girl honestly fall for that?" Akira asked. They all thought for a long time.

"Maybe she knew him before he was like this." Mahiru suggested. "But what if he's always been like this?" Mitsuru asked. They got dread marks and sighed. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Mitsuru said crossing his arms as he sat back down.

Misoka pulled away from Karin after several long minutes. "You have to go back, they need you." Misoka said pulling hair away from Karin's face. "Yeah I know but Akoshi just made me so mad." Karin said taking down her hair to re do it. 'I forget how beautiful she is with her hair down.' Misoka thought.

Karin looked much more mature with her hair down. She took his hand and they walked back to the stage. "Karin can I ask you a question?" Misoka asked making them stop when they could see the stage. "Sure what is it?" Karin asked.

"Can I dance with you tonight? Can we dance the Moonlight Waltz?" Misoka asked smiling knowing she would be ecstatic about it. "Of course! I would love to!" Karin said hugging him. Misoka chuckled and he hugged her back.

Everyone was looking for Misoka the rest of the day. "Where is he?" Katsura asked sitting down. "I hope the Empress doesn't get offended by his absence." Akira muttered. They all sat down at the massive table again. Instead of the Empress talking tonight it was Shirogane.

He cleared his throat as he was handed a mic. "Hello everyone and welcome to the second day of the festival. Thank you all for coming, tonight we have a special performance a hero and one of our locals have arranged to do a traditional dance for us." Shirogane said.

He scanned the crowd nervously gulping. "P-Please give a round of applause for Misoka Asagi and Karin Murasaki dancing the Moonlight Waltz." He stuttered. He hopped down as soft sweet music floated though the air and the red curtain rose. Misoka was in a suit and Karin an elegant silver and light blue strapless ball gown. They began to swirl and twirl around the stage. They look so graceful and beautiful.

They were great neither one tripped not even once. They finished after 6 minutes then took their bow. The crowd was going crazy. Everyone was standing up clapping hard and whistling. Once they disappeared behind the curtain they headed backstage. The group was waiting for them. "

gSo this is who stole you today?" Mitsuru asked as Mahuri hugged Misoka as Nozomu hugged Karin. "You looked wonderful! "Akira cheered. "Heck you were gorgeous!" Katsura said hugging her too. "T-Thank you." Karin stuttered hugging them back. Misoka introduced everyone to Karin. "Oboro-sama it's been so long." Karin said bowing her head. Oboro chuckled.

"Karin you don't have to do that anymore." "Ohh sorry." She apologized blushing. "Do you have anymore performances tonight?" Akira asked. "Yes a few. Oh I know! How would you guys like to be in one tomorrow?" Karin asked. "Tomorrow that soon?" Mahiru asked nervous. "Yes I'll teach you an easy simple dance." Karin said nodding her head happily. "Okay!" Akira shouted. "I see no harm." Nozomu said shrugging.

He couldn't wait to check out the other girls on the dance team. "And you princess?" Karin asked looking at her. "Sure." Mahiru said nodding her head. "Count me out! I don't dance. "Mitsuru said crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Alright that's your choice." Karin said shrugging. She hugged Misoka and left to changed.

Karin went off to change for her next performance. She was in a small group performance. Meanwhile Akoshi was brooding in his dressing room. "She'll pay for embarrassing me in front of everyone like that! Then replacing me, king of the dance, with that midget! I'll make her beg for mercy!" Akoshi growled slamming his fist on the table.

**(Okay that's it. It was a short chapter. Sorry, well I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this too you. I was able to get to my computer. If you want to see want Karin's dress looked like ****click here**** It's really pretty. Bye for now.) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for not updating .I've been searching for ideas for this chapter. Sorry if I kept you waiting. I'll promise to make this chapter as good as the last as at least longer. **

That next morning the group met Karin at the stage where she and a few other girls where waiting. "Hey I'm so happy you decided to come. "Karin said waving to them. She told everyone the night before to wear sneakers and something comfy and baggy. Everyone was dressed in their most comfortable street clothes.

"Today you'll be learning what is called the Moon Social. It's one the basic dances taught to kindergarteners. It's kinda how we introduce ourselves." Karin said once they were on stage. "I also brought some of my friends to help you. Misoka also knows this dance so him and Rakia Chimoko and me also know the guy's part." Karin said pointing out Rakia and Chimoko.

"Mahiru and Katsura, Uryu and Lirin will help you guys. If there's any problems Just call me over." Karin said pointing out the other girls. Most of the team were there to practice their dances. Some were there to watch the princess and her heroes look like fools. 'I'm sure the girls will get it down easily. It's the guys I'm worried about. Misoka said they were good but had no idea how we dance here.' Karin thought.

They began to practice. Much to everyone's surprise the earthling caught on quickly. "Alright if you're ready do to want to try practice with partners. The hardest part is getting the timing down with your partner." Karin said. "Can we see you dance? Maybe we'll get it down better if we seen it in all it's glory." Nozomu said smiling. Misoka glared at him. "Sure, that makes sense." Karin said smiling.

Misoka and Karin meet up at the other end of the stage. He took his hands in hers. It was strange even though his was small he had big hands. Karin's hands fit easily into his. She smiled down at him and Chimoko began to tap out a beat. They began to shifted back and forth and twirling slowly. As the got to the center of the stage near the end of the short dance a sand bag fell. **(Yeah I know lame and overdone. So sue me!)**

"Misoka!" Mitsuru shouted pointing up using his winds to shift the bag from them. They stared at the bag just 6 feet from them. 'If it wasn't for Mitsuru it would have hit her.' Misoka thought looking up then back to Karin. She stepped over to the bag with Mitsuru. "It was burnt, look at the end." Mitsuru said holding up the charred and blackened end of the rope.

"It had to be on purpose." Chimoko said glaring at the end of the rope. "Should we continue with practice?" Uryu asked. "Yes, I think that was only meant for Misoka and me." Karin said. 'But who would want to hurt us? Akoshi isn't that mad is he?' Karin thought. She split everyone up into groups. The experience girls with guys and she had Misoka with Mahiru. "Can I dance with you Karin?" Katsura asked giggling.

Sure since Rakia is still injured." Karin said smiling up at her. 'Wow she's so tall. I wonder if her and Oboro are dating. She seems his type.' Karin thought taking her hands. She lead since she was suppose to be the guy. Everyone seemed to be doing well until a scream rippled though the air. Everyone turned to the edge of the stage. Misoka and Mahiru were gone. Everyone ran over to the edge.

"Down here!" Mahiru shouted up to them. They looked down and Misoka was holding Mahiru around the waist like he was protecting her form the fall. 'He must taken the impact of the fall.' Kari thought as Mitsuru and Nozomu jumped down to help them up. "Did you lose balance?" Mitsuru asked brushing Mahiru off. "No, it felt like someone pulled me." Misoka said as Nozomu picked him up.

"Yeah you look fine then all of a sudden we fell." Mahiru said. "I think I saw a hand." Rakia said wobbling over. "Hmmm that's weird." Chimoko said as everyone got back on stage. "Are you hurt Mahiru? Misoka?" Karin asked checking them over. "No I feel fine. "Mahiru said. "I'm fine. "Misoka said dusting himself off. "Are you sure? Don't push yourself." Karin said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Karin don't worry, I'm fine. 'He said taking her hand in his again and rubbing her knuckles. "Ahhh how cute!" The girls squeaked. Karin blushed then glared at them. "Alright I think we should get to practice." Chimoko said clapping her hands. "Okay stay away from the edge and ...on second thought. Let's take a lunch break. Everyone meet back here in 90 minutes." Karin said looking at her watch.

"Should we go back to the palace and eat?" Akira asked as he flopped down giving his aching feet some rest. "Whatever anything sounds good." Mitsuru said. "Actually would you all mind joining Chimoko, Uryu and me for a picnic?" Karin asked slinging down at them. "Actually I have plans with Tesura, sorry." Chimoko said heading off. "Uryu?" Karin asked turning to the shy petite girl. She nodded. "I can come." She whispered. "You can cook?" Akira asked standing up. "Yes she can, very well I might add." Misoka said smiling as he picked up the picnic basket Karin had hid backstage.

Karin blushed wagging her tails. They went to park from the day before. They sat out a blanket and took out the food. There was a wide selection of food. "Jeez did you pack for an army!" Akira exclaimed sitting down. "Well I figured you would come and if anything I knew Chimoko and Tesura would have shown up eventually to clean up the leftovers." Karin said smiling. Everyone began to eat and enjoy themselves.

"So this dance isn't too hard is it?" Karin asked. "Oh no not at all." Mahiru said smiling at her. "So what made you take up dancing?" Nozomu asked. "Nozomu!" Misoka snapped. "You shouldn't ask that question. "Uryu said. "It's alright he doesn't know." Karin said stoking Misoka's head. Karin's gaze fell low and she sighed deeply.

"My mom was a dancer and I loved seeing her dance." Karin's voice was very sad and weak. "I wasn't good at anything else neither. I thought i had to have some talent to be engaged to Misoka." Karin said her head popping back up. "Ohh how sweet." Mahiru said. After awhile the wind began to pick up and temperature dropped. "Let's head in. I don't like this weather." Karin said standing up. They were not even 10 feet from the picnic site when lighting stuck the spot.

"Wow1 That was so lucky!" Akira said. 'Mhh lighting, isn't that Akoshi power?' Karin wondered as she started back spot. "Come on!" Misoka said pulling on her arm. They arrived at the palace just in time for a storm to start up. "Will they cancel the festival?" Mahiru asked. "Only if it keeps Up they will. But I doubt it. Looks like it'll lighten up in a little bit." Karin said. "Wow! The palace is so pretty!" Uryu said. "What you've never seen it?" Nozomu asked looking at her.

"No commoners weren't allow in for the longest time because of the sickness." Uryu said. "Here let me show you around then." He said looping their arms together and leading her away. That left Misoka and Karin alone. Everyone else had disappeared. "Why don't we visit your old room?" Karin asked breaking the silence. They walked up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Misoka took out a small silver key and opened the door to a big room with a futon and table. On the opposite end of the room was a screen door to a balcony. **(I'm being lazy and I suck at describing rooms.)**

"It looks exactly the same." Karin said walking over to the screen doors to let in some fresh cool air. "Yeah, but I like that." Misoka said sitting on the floor next to the table. "Would you like a servant to bring us some drinks?" Misoka asked. "No, I'm fine. Misoka,... Could you hold me like the night you left?" Karin asked. She was as red as a strawberry. He smiled and sat next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her head lied on his chest as he leaned against the wall. "I love you." Karin whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. "If I said I love you would you freak out?" Karin asked repeating her lines from 2 years ago. "No." Misoka said smirking remembering her actions on that night. "I love you." She said looking up at him.

"I love you too." He said hugging her closer. She kissed him just like she had 2 years ago. But the kiss was different. It was more ...needy and longing. It felt like she was holding back so much. He kissed her back with the same feeling trying to keep his hands still, they were being to shake.

"Karin are you in here?" Kira (Misoka's aunt) asked popping her head in. They both away blushing and turned to her. "What the hell are you doing!? Kissing the mutt!" Kira yelled. 'Just great!' Misoka thought. 'Oh crap! Not her!' Karin thought.

**(Remember Misoka's aunt hates him for being half human. I just made up the name. If you know her really name let me know. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been soooo busy. Please forgive me. (bows) Please review. I hope you liked that chapter. I promise the next one will be out soon.) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Hey sorry if it takes me awhile to update. I'm working hard but my internet has been disconnected until farther noticed so I have to wait until I get to a friend's place and school has been keeping me very busy. I'm sooo sorry. Please be patient and stick though this with me. Thank you)

"What is wrong with you?" She exclaimed pulling Karin away by her arm. Once to her feet Karin yanked her bruised arm away. "There's nothing wrong with me! He's a fine gentleman!" Karin snapped glaring at Kira. "You can do better! He's a mutt! A useless mutt at that! He can't even transform!" She shouted. "I don't give a damn about that! I'm a klutz and space case but Misoka loves me no matter what! So what if he's not a full blooded fox either am I!" Karin shouted. "What?" Kira hissed. "You obviously didn't know much about your sister. Her best friend, my mother, married a tengu." Karin growled. (Tengu wind demon, like Mitsuru) "Does that make me any less of a person?" Karin snarled. This little fight was beginning to bring some attention. "No, but being half,...human. Half of nothing is still nothing. How can you touch that filthy creature?' Kira growled winking her nose in disguise.

That was the last straw for Karin. She pulled back her arm and slapped Kira right across her face. Kira stared at her in disbelief. "I don't want to hear another word from you. Leave!" Karin growled as her eyes began to glow and her claws grew. "You're ungrateful brat!" Kira said pulling her arm back to strike Karin but Misoka caught her hand. "You have no right to be in here. The lady said leave now I'm telling you, leave." Misoka said remaining calm. Kira huffed as she stormed out. Karin turned to him smiling. "Thank you Miso-chan." She said hugging him. She felt something tickling her nose. She opened her eyes to see two big fox ears. "Misoka! Your ears!" Karin exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" He felt for his human ears but they weren't there. His hand landed on his head feeling two soft fox ears. "Acting brave and saving me from Kira must have triggered something." Karin exclaimed happily hugging him tighter. 'My ears? It's a small start but it's still something." Misoka thought happily hugging her back.

"What's going on here?" Oboro asked walking in as the crowd disappeared continuing on with their work. "Nothing Oboro-sama. "Karin said letting go of Misoka and bowing to him. It was disrespectful to show love towards others in front of elders. "Please no need for you to do that. I'm just a private citizen now." Oboro said. "My...aunt caught us kissing and well...freaked out. "Misoka said blushing slightly. Karin covered trying not to chuckle at his cute face. 'He's so adorable.' Karin thought. "Ahhh I see and I take it Karin handled it." Oboro chuckled. Karin blushed glancing down. "Yes but she said what I've handle back for so long." Misoka said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Karin was dumbfounded as she looked down at him. He just smirked glancing up at her. "You're not the only one who gets angry." "I see that your transforming ability is returning." Oboro said pointing to Misoka's ears. "Yes but the question is why?" Misoka wondered. "Maybe it's because you're back here on the moon and near the teardrops." Karin suggested. "That could be it. "Oboro mused. 'I don't think so. There must be something bigger working here.' Misoka thought.

"I came to let you know dinner will be ready soon. The concert isn't cancel but postponed until the weather lightens up. If it does." Oboro said ruffling her hair then turned to leave. "Hmmm alright, we promised to keep everything to a dull roar." Misoka said. "And we'll try to keep our paws off one other." Karin joked hugging Misoka to her side smirking. Oboro chuckled as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Karin turned to Misoka pulling away from his grip. 'Come on we should get some good seats for us and the others." Karin said. " Yes in a few minutes." Misoka said sighing deeply as he sat down again. He concentrated trying to get rid of his ears. They disappeared after a few minutes. Karin leaned down and hugged him nuzzled where the ears had been and whispered. "Alright, they're gone."

They got up an headed down stairs for dinner. They sat with the rest of the group who sat in the crowd near the dancing group. "Hey Karin have you seen Akoshi? I'm suppose to perform with him tonight." Juri asked approaching the table. "No sorry I haven't." Karin said. "Maybe I can't wait until I see the next play." Mahiru said. "Ohh the next one is on an old legend about rabbits demons and they formed your world." Karin said sipping her tea. "You still don't believe that old legend?' Misoka chuckled. "No, but how else do you explain our world?" Karin asked. "Well the humans have come up with some interesting things." Nozomu said. "Really? What do they say about our world?" Uryu asked. "Hasn't Karin told you?" Mahiru siad. "No she says it would be to long and confusing to me. "Uryu siad looking down.

"It's true but go ahead tell her and everyone else some might get it but few will believe you?" Karin said taking a bite of her rice. After a long 15 minutes Uryu got ...most of it and a few others. "They seems...odd." Uryu siad searching for the right word. "I think it's true it would explain a few things. "Karin said. She had been quiet the whole time. "Really? But it contradicts us thoughts so much." Juri said. "Yes but humans are smart beings, I mean come on a race that invented the CD player and the hamburger can't be that bad." Karin said. Akira cracked up almost falling over from laughter. 'Idiot.' Mitsuru thought as Mahiru giggled as well. "Oh boy, you've got to come to earth sometime, I'll cook you up a really good burger." Akira said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"This girl is alright." Akira said giving her a noogie. Kari laughed and gave him one back. "Idiots!" Mitsuru grumbled. 'She sure does make friends fast.' Misoka thought smiling. They continued to eat and laugh until the Empress tapped her glass. Everyone's attention fel lapon her as she cleared her thorat. "Due to the bad weather. It seems we can't continue with what we had planned for this evening." She said pausing for the whines of 'ahhhhhhh'. "But!" She exclaimed. "The council and me have decided to have an open nic night! Everyone is welcome to come up and perform." The Empress said. Several people ran up to the stage at once once the empress sat down.

Karin got a sly grin on her face. "Hey do you guys still want to perform?" Karin asked. "Yes very much so!" Mahiru exclaimed nodding. "Sure it'll be fun." Nozumo said. "Of course!" Akira exclaimed. "Whatever." Mitsuru muttered shugging. "They're got love you." Misoka said hugging Karin. Karin blushed deep red but hugged him back. Mahiru, Juri and Uryu couldn't stand it they let out a squeezing 'ahhh'. This made them both blush even more. "Come on let's get up there." Karin said when Misoka released her. THey all got up from the table and went to wait in line. They didn't very long. Most peopel perform simple short dances or songs.

Karin went over to the stero on the side of the stage and popped in the cd. 'I hope they're ready for this.' Karin thought takign a deep breath trying to ease her nerves. Once the song started everyone began to dance. Somehow staying together with each other and the music. They're dance only lasted 3 mibutes but it seemed liek 3 hours to them. Once the song ended everyone began to appulade. They bowed and left the stage. "That was fantastic. Everyone did so well." Katsura said walkign up to them. She dressed in another beautiful silk kimono. "Yes it was slendid. Even Hiko, the dance teacher for Shirogane thought so." Oboro said. Everyone was estatic after that as they return to their seats.

But Oboro held Karin back. "You taught them all that just today didn't you?" Oboro whispered getting down to her eye level. "Yes, but it's not big deal and I did have help." Karin said. "Still, Hiko thoguht you did an excelent job and we he finds out you taught them. Karin you get one of the best job the palace offers." Oboro informed her. "Really? The dance instuctor for royal? That would be...wonderful!" Karin focused out. The idea was beyond believeable for her. "Think about it." Oboro smiled at her.

She walked back to the table feeling like she on cloud 9. She felt like she was walking on air. She sat back down and hugged Misoka's arm. He patted her head and whispered. "Would be great for the job." "You heard that?" She grasped. He nodded smiling his odd smile. "Damn you got good ear." Karin retorted squeezing his arms. The drama then took the stage and put on a few short playing. They did one caleld 'Falling from trees'. (I actually saw that it was a great play!) After a few hours Karin decided to go home. "I'll see ya in the morning. My dad msut be getting worried." Karin said. She kissed Misoka but she pulled away Misoka wrapepd his arms around her neck to bring her into another kiss. He nibble at her lips for entrance. She whined as she granted his wish. After a few seconds they pulled away. She was a lovely shade of red. He chukled and looked away muttering "Too fast?" She shook her head no. "No just right." She replied huggign him.

Then she ran though the rain to her house. Once home she was greeted by the darkness. "Maybe dad went to festival. He needs to enjoy himself more, he works to hard." Karin said as began to strip off her wet clothes. She hopped into the shower. After soakign in the streamign water for and half an hour she got out and headed to her room to change. WHen she flipped on the light she was greeted by Akoshi. "Hello love." He whispered with a cruel twisted grin on hsi face. Karin's mind began to race tryign to think of what to do. He took advance of her hesitance and knocked her out with his lighting strike. Before she hit the ground he caught her.

"I knew I would woo you my soon to be bride. "He smirked.He quickly dressed her and took off to places unknown.

(Yeah that's it for now. I got to keep you on your toes. I promise I'll updtae soon. Don't you worry too much. You'll see what happens soon enough.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Yeah, I'm sorry about not updating. I hit a snag, writer's block, grrrr. Well I this hit one but this is what I have sorry about the hituas. I hope you like it.)

Once Mr. Murasaki (Karin's father) came home hours later he quickly alerted the police. Before the sun rose the next day, everyone in the small kingdom knew she was missing along with Akoshi. "Where did he take her?" Misoka growled pacing back and forth in his room. "You're gonna burn a hole in the floor." Nozomu warned watching him.

Misoka stopped and starred out his window that over looked most of the kingdom. "Well you grew up here. You know the landscape better than any of us. Where is the best place to hide?" Nozomu asked. "Mh...the caves seems like it would be the first place he would hide." Misoka siad turning back to Nozomu. His eyes hit a chest, his eyes quickly ran up to a handsome, older face. "It would be faster if we help you." Nozomu said in a deep voice. He had transform into his true form.

There was a knock on the door but before anyone could answer, Akira patted in followed by Mitsuru, they were both in their real forms. "let's go, we're getting her back." Mahiru said sitting on Mitsuru's shoulder. "What? Guys I appreciate it but she's my fiancée. "Misoka protested. "Yes but you're our friends, beside the more the merrier right?" Akira said approaching the window. Nozomu picked up Misoka and they flew out the window.

"I'll kill you!" Karin growled kicking at Akoshi. He had dressed her in a flowing white gown and tied her up. He had taken them deep into Paniro Cave. "Careful love, save the aggression for tonight." Akoshi said evading her kick and getting in close. He held her chin up to look up at him. "No one has ever turned me down,...but you." Akoshi explained. "Hate to break it to ya buddy but you're not that great looking." Karin spat pulling away from him. Akoshi growled and grabbed her face again. "Hmp! You think that now!" Akoshi hissed laying a kiss on her cheek.

'Misoka please hurry. I can't take much more of this creep.' Karin thought as she pulled away again. "You're so full of yourself! I hate men, no _boys _like you the most!" Karin hissed trying to transform. 'Damn, why can't I transform? There was a full moon last night. Could he have use a drug while I slept?' Karin wondered. Akoshi ears wiggled hearing a far off noise. He was in his true form. He was a dark tengu. (I made that one up don't ask.) So he stood at least 6 foot maybe 6 and 1/2. "Excuse me sweetie." He said smirking as he headed to the mouth of the cave.

Meanwhile the rescue party landed outside a group of caves. "Alright these are the only cave around here. But there's three of them and they interconnect. We'll have to split up to search them. Mahiru, Mitsuru you guys search Nahiyo cave, it's the one on the left. Be careful it tends to flood but it's the wrong season right now." Misoka ordered pointing to the far left cave. "Alright we'll send a breeze though if we find her or him." Mitsuru said taking Mahiru's hand and heading towards the cave. "Akira since you're the strongest and fastest you search Kiwano it's the middle cave it's the smallest." Misoka said pointing to the other cave.

"Alright, I'll bark if I find her and being her out of the cave." Akira informed him then took off. "Alright Misoka we'll search this one together." Nozomu said approaching the last cave. "It's Paniro cave, it's a bit more complex than the others and the two of together should be able to find her." Misoka said staring into the mouth of the cave knocking a few rocks in. Nozomu grabbed his shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes. "Misoka , do you want to change?" He asked. Misoka sighed and shoved his hand off his shoulder. "You know I can't do that. I...just can't." Misoka sighed staring at his tiny hands.

"Yes you can. I said earlier Karin got your ears back. With the tear drops back maybe you can. Hell I don't know what it is. Think of Karin, of impressing her by kicking this guy's ass." Nozomu said not losing eye contract. Misoka sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll try it." He grumbled. After several minutes he relaxed his eyes but didn't open them. "This is stupid, I don't feel anything." Misoka said say opening his eyes. He was staring at Nozomu's eyes. He had grown. Nozomu just smirked and jumped down the mouth. Misoka glared at the back of his head but followed.

Akoshi soon returned alone. "Didn't find anything?" Karin mocked. Akoshi growled at her. "They'll come and you know it. It's only a matter of time.' Karin pushed. She loved to see him angry. His growls grew louder. He raised his hand up. "Do it!" Karin spat glaring him. "I know you won't cause you know once I'm untied I'll get you back or Misoka will. He'll destroy you. "Karin hissed trying to transform again.

"Shut up!" Akoshi shouted which echoed though the cave hurting Karin's ears but she kept going. 'Maybe I get him to crack and get out of here.' Karin thought. "What's wrong nervous? You know it's true. It's only a matter of time." Karin shot stomping her left foot. He growled and hissed at her. "Ohhh vicious." She mocked smirking. She was getting to him.

"Did you hear that?" Nozomu asked. "Yeah, it sounded like him. Let's go." Misoka said starting to run towards the source of the sound. "I heard footsteps.' Karin thought. 'Maybe it's them. Keep distracting him.' Karin thought.

(That's it. I hoep you like it. I just wanted you guys to know it was still going. If yo uwant to suggest anytihng jsut drop me a line alrihgt. Bye for now, I WILL be back. Bwahahaha!!)


End file.
